Unknown Confession
by ElouiseRose
Summary: It is the end of the war and Hermoine and others are heading back to Hogwarts to complete their 7th or for others their 8th year. What hidden and Unkown Confession comes to light for our Golden Girl? take and read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, yes I know it has been a while since I last posted anything but as you all know life gets in the way and health gets in the way but alas I have a completely new story for you and I'm delving into the world of Harry Potter (gasps).**

**so please leave a review its what keeps me going also don't forget to favorite and follow as I will try to post at least once a week as I working on Chapter 3 right now.**

**Also as you all know I do not own anything only the little plot bunnies that run around in my head.**

Chapter 1

Hermione sat at her desk in her modest 2 bedroom apartment typing away her newest poem letting her imagination go free for it is really the only time she feels like she can.

_You come before me in heels of silver_

_Disguised in seams, restrained in heels_

_You kneel before me, compelled to follow_

_In girdle clenched, confined to please_

She pictures herself kneeling before her Master giving him her mind body and soul to cherish to command, her body automatically obeying her Master's wishes.

_Your skin detained in corset's embrace_

_In stockings wed, thou shalt concede_

_Your lust extends beyond conventions_

_Excess shall quench your burning needs_

She pictures herself wearing a silken laced corset with thigh-high sheer black stockings and garters. Her Master's voice speaking in her ear in a deep soft yet commanding tone, she wiggles in her set as she feels her pussy tingling and aching for the touch of her Master that she longs to have. She carries on writing knowing that as soon as she is done and has uploaded this latest work she can ease the ache between her legs.

_Your legs concealed in silken nylon_

_My conscience cleansed, your skin undressed_

_Your soul unbound consents compliance_

_Conceive yourself; embrace excess_

_You kneel beside me in strings of bondage_

_You kneel before me, compelled and graced_

_Surrendered princess dressed in stockings_

_Suspender princess, hourglass-shaped._

She did have to giggle a bit at the use of Princess as she was known at the Gryffindor Princess, 1 third of golden trio, the brightest witch of her age yet knowing her deepest secret, one she longs for every day is to find the one person to calm her mind, to take the control, to give her mind peace and give her the pleasure her body craves.

After uploading her writing on the wizarding B.D.S.M website for those in the muggle world she headed off to her bedroom.

She loved her bedroom with her blood-red walls and dark cherry furnishings her biggest splurge was her bed after years of having a four-post bed at Hogwarts she couldn't see having anything else made of the same cherry wood as her other furniture in her room with a dark purple satin bedding.

She slowly undresses herself caressing her body as she takes one layer off at a time imagining herself undressing for her Master.

When She is down to her lace bra and knickers she climbs up onto her queen size bed and lays down she runs her hands up and down her body with a light touch that sends shivers down her body making goosebumps spread across her body making it sensitive, her nipples harden as she runs her fingers along her ribcage up and under her breasts sighing in pleasure.

After a few minutes, she pinches her nipples a soft moan escapes her lips as the sharp pain flows into pleasure down her quickly flushed body to her womanhood that is becoming wetter.

With one hand she moves her fingers down her body to the apex of her thighs her fingers slowly creeping up to the lips of her pussy dipping a finger between her lips, feeling the wetness there she brings her knees up giving her more access to her wet pussy.

Spreading the wetness around her pussy her fingers becoming slicker avoiding her clit she dips her finger into her hungry cunt her moans getting louder and her breaths slowly becoming quicker adding another finger she moves her fingers in and out pushing her body to the next level she adds a third.

"Shit" she moans as the faceless image of Master teases her pushing her fingers in and out of her now extremely wet pussy

"Please Sir" she begs to her fantasy Master

Pushing her limit for a few more minutes till she uses her thumb to brush over her clit

"Fuck" she moans louder as her pussy walls clench her fingers, she brushes her thumb across her clit again and again the wet sopping sound of her pussy as she finger fucks herself the walls of her pussy clamping onto her fingers.

Knowing how close she is she pushes her fingers in deeper and curls them to find that one spot that she knows will push her over the edge.

"Fuck fuck fuck…..FUCK!" She moans almost yelling as she cums hard her pussy juice dripping all over her fingers hands and thighs.

Sighing as she slowly brings herself down from her climax her body sensitive to touch she rests as her breathing slowly regulates.

5 or so minutes pass before she reaches for the small towel she left by her bed earlier in the afternoon and cleans herself up wiping up the mess she has made between her thighs fingers and hands.

Tossing the now damp towel to her washing basket she climbs into bed and sighs as the coolness of her sheets caress her hot flushed body she drifts off into a restful and relaxed sleep.

**Lyrics /Ordo-rosarius-equilibrio-tango-for-the-concession-of-the-suspender-princess-lyrics**


	2. chapter 2

**Hello everyone, as promised here is chapter 2 and as usual i own nothing but the plots bunnies that run around in my head.**

Chapter 2

At 14 Draco knew he was not like the rest of his friends he liked the control no he craved the control of everything in his life he may have played his part in the war due to his father's teachings but as the dutiful son of the Nobel and Ancient House of Malfoy and also being underage he had to play by the rules.

At 16/17 when all hell broke loose and he was out from underneath his father's control he knew what he wanted to do even tho he himself and his mother escaped Askaban they did not fully escape punishment his mother on house arrest and heavily fined like all death eaters but he was also told as part of his conditions to go back to Hogwarts to complete his 7th year.

Now at the age of 19 the summer before he is due to leave for Hogwarts Draco enters what was his father's company after the many late-night meetings with fellow trustees and board members after taking control of Malfoy Industries he has turned it around giving the company a new lease in life getting rid of anything and anyone that is against his new and improved policies especially when he told that they will be researching into adapting muggle inventions to work in the magical world.

One thing that remained constant was his need for control in life leaving behind a string of failed relationships.

Behind his father's back and with the help of his late godfather Draco learned the art of B.D.S.M first as a submissive which he learned very early on he could never submit to anyone and was a constant battle with his godfather.

It was only meant to last 6 months but with the constant issues, Draco had to submit it lasted almost a year. When Severus told him one night that he has completed his training as a submissive and understood all that came with it he could truly now train to be a Dominant he was almost done with training when the final battle at Hogwarts happened and his godfather was killed but with godfathers blessings he was to inherit all that Severus had including the diaries he kept as he went through his own training as a Dominant.

But on this late-night, while seeing to projects that will continue while he was back at Hogwarts he took a break to check any emails or notifications and saw he had one from the wizarding B.D.S.M website.

Clicking on the link he realized that his friend Theodore Nott had tagged him in a post that was posted only a few hrs ago.

Hey mate, came across this and thought that might just stimulate that controlling brain of yours. TN

Hello everyone, I apologize for being so absent these past several months. As most of you know I am British and can understand why I have been gone for so long.

But I am back and my mind is ready to explode.

T.W.T

Concession of a suspender princess

You come before me in heels of silver

Disguised in seams, restrained in heels

You kneel before me, compelled to follow

In girdle clenched, confined to please

Your skin detained in corset's embrace

In stockings wed, thou shalt concede

Your lust extends beyond conventions

Excess shall quench your burning needs

Your legs concealed in silken nylon

My conscience cleansed, your skin undressed

Your soul unbound consents compliance

Conceive yourself; embrace excess

You kneel beside me in strings of bondage

You kneel before me, compelled and graced

Surrendered princess dressed in stockings

Suspender princess, hourglass-shaped

Draco was gobsmacked at what he had just read the images this person has put in his head a woman kneeling before him offering herself to him her body her mind her trust.

He had to know more about this person was this another Dominant giving a glimpse or his submissive or was it a submissive yearning for this.

He clicks on the writers pen name 'The Winter's Tale' wondering at such a strange name but something tickles the back of his mind.

Their profile leads to a picture of winter what surprises him is that it's a photo of Hogwarts at winter.

The anticipation in him is building knowing this person must have gone to Hogwarts, scrolling down he starts reading their bio

Name:The Winter's Tale

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Role: submissive

Location: London, England

Looking for: Master, Friends, LTR, Mentor/Teacher

About: The Winter's Tale

I'm a very private person so I tend not to go to local events. I have a love of writing and learning and a well-known bookworm.

Though I have never submitted to anyone the need is there for the right person to take the control that I offer to quiet my mind to tease to push my limits to command my body.

I love posting new writing and sharing it so have a look comment/like/follow and enjoy

T.W.T

I couldn't believe my luck finding this girl…… no woman that seems so intellectual and creative and quite possibly have gone to Hogwarts with me and possibly will be going back.

I click back to the post and click on the comment section.

Good evening The Winter's Tale or may I call you t.w.t???

I must say your writing and your imagination is stunning a friend of mine sent me a link to this post commenting that will stimulate my mind and all I can see as I close my eyes I picture this stunning woman kneeling before me offering her mind, body, soul and most of all her trust in me to give her all that she desires.

You have truly awakened the Dominant in me to find her.

I look forward to reading more of what your exquisite mind comes up with next.

Sincerely

Hydrus


	3. chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers I have astounded myself and have manage to give you chapter 3 with 2 more completed chapters to soon follow.****as usual a disclaimer is due to all Harry Potter characters that do not belong to me as J.k Rolwlings owns them all.**

Chapter 3

It has been 2 weeks since Hermoine read the comment on her previous post and one more week till she goes back for her last year at Hogwarts and she still hasn't replied back to Hydrus comment in response to chatting privately. She was, for once at a loss for words.

She had tried to reply multiple time but nothing sounded right or looked right to her.

She was due to head to Diagon Alley in a couple of hours to pick up her school supplies

"Bugger it just a quick response to say I have read his comment and that I've been busy and that I will write a better response soon," she said out loud to herself

She clicked to the reply button

_Hello Hydrus,_

_My apologies for taking so long to reply to you as I have been rather busy these past couples of weeks just so you don't think I have been ignoring you._

_I will write back soon to reply to your comment_

_The Winter's Tale_

_Ps t.w.t is fine_

She clicked send and gathered her list of school supplies and headed to her fireplace to floo to the Leaky Caldron and from there to Diagon Alley.

Her first stop of course was to Gringotts then to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to stock up on all her potion ingredients and a few extra ingredients for her own potions she shrunk her packages down and put a featherweight charm on them and put in her bag.

She then visited Eyelops Owl Emporium for treats for Crookshanks, then on to Madam Milkin's although 8th years don't need to have a uniform she was in need of a few new smart dress robes especially knowing Hogwarts plan to have another Yule Ball.

Looking at the evening dresses trying to find something that will show the new Hermoine more grown-up something a little bit sexy yet elegant and not so childish like the last gown she wore when she was 14.

Looking at all the different dress styles and various colors the standard black and white of course and the different shades of greens, blues, pinks, purples, and the REDS the color of passion, fire, daring and also the color of Gryffindor house one particular dress caught her eye it was a floor-length A-frame style dress with a thigh-high split in the front with an organza overlay it was definitely a grown-up dress and sexy but still having that elegant touch to it it was perfect for what she was looking for.

30 Galleons 2 Sickels and 1 Kunt for the dress she heads to her last stop and one she knew she would be a while in Flourish and Blotts her list of books needed are:

**Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage**

**Confronting the Faceless**

**Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**Advanced Rune Translation**

**Flesh-Eating Trees of the World**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk**

She also wants to see what other books that have that she could read for her pleasure. She was there for 2 hours till she paid for her purchases and she still had to go back in the muggle world to update her wardrobe and it was getting on for 4pm.

Heading back to the Leaky Caldron she stops for a quick drink when she hears her name called out

"Granger!!"

She looks around trying to find the person who called out to her spotting a wizard getting up from the table near the fireplace, she is surprised to see it was Theodore Nott walking towards her.

"Going back to Hogwarts are you Hermoine?" he asked as he leaned up against the bar as she was waiting for Tom to serve her

"Theodore, pleasure seeing you here, and yes I am, I've just been doing my school supply run as you can see, will you be also going back?"

"It is definitely a pleasure seeing you Hermione and yes I will also be going back on my own accord, of course, come sit with me if you have no other prior engagements?"

"Good afternoon miss Granger, sorry for the wait what can I get you?" Tom asked as he now stands in front of her

"Just a moment Tom, let me place my order and I'll come over and join you Theodore," I say to them both

"Sorry about that Tom, I'll have a small glass of elf wine, thank you Tom" I tell him

"I'll bring it over to you miss Granger"

"Thank you Tom"

I walk over to Theodore that is waiting for at the table.

"So how have you been Theodore? How have you been since I last saw you?" I ask him as I sat down

"Well my father got the kiss for his role in the war so I'm now head of the family and with me staying out of it as much as possible I haven't be subjected to anything to bad and what I have is due to my father.

But enough of that, as I said earlier I'm going back to do my 7th year, well 8th year as the school board call it. I'm also getting out of the family business and going into business with Draco in investing and opening a chain of clubs so to speak.

What about you?"

While Theodore was just finishing talking Tom had brought my glass over

"Thank you Tom" I say

"Well Theodore…..." I start to say

"Please call me Theo all my close friends do" he asks

"Certainly Tho, I wish I had a shortened name you could call me alas there is no good way to shorten Hermione." I tell him

"I'm sure I could think of a few but alas now is not the time or the place" he says with cheeky grin

"Theo…." I say with a hand over my heart

"Flattery of such words can lead into all sorts of trouble that is not fitting for a lady" I remark in a teasing tone that is our usual banter when it is just us.

"You know well that trouble is my specialty especially if it involves bringing pleasure to a woman that is wanting to broaden her horizons" he jests

I stop to think could he be suggesting more than just having se with women……… I wonder

" Us woman have many ways to broaden our horizons books and poetry can do lots for a woman's imagination to let us explore outside the normal realm of society" I replay wondering if he will in fact take the bait

Knowing this is a big step in letting him in my darkest secret but over the past few years we have become friends, though our own social groups would not accept this friendship in the past and now with the war over, we can be more open with our hidden friendship.

"And pray tell, have you, the golden Gryffindor princess read such books and poetry?" He remarks at the shock of the possibility

"A woman should never tell all her secrets but I can say to ease your curious behavior and your lust for gossip promise me that this conversation goes no further than between us" I say to him converting the sudden seriousness of what I'm about to tell him that I have told no other

Leaning closer to me and taking one of my hands in his

"I promise Hermione that what you have told me so far and what you want to share with me further will go no further, I swear on my wand and magic" he say taking in the seriousness of the situation guess what I'm about to share I have told no other not even Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Taking a sip of my wine and then a deep breath and exhaling trying to curtintail my nerves

"I have not only read books and poetry of certain practices but I'm embarrassed to say i have not only written my own but posted them on the net under a username of course to hide my identity?" I say to him quietly looking at my hand as they hold my glass of wine know wishing I never said a thing

I knock back the rest of my wine and go to stand when Theo grabs my hand

"Hermione" he says to me softly and calmly

"You have nothing to fear with what you have just told me and I'm extremely honored that I'm the 1st person you have told and I will never take that lightly, you have been there for me over the past few years though disguised at studying you have been a true friend to me when I was struggling in the darkness of my father. I can honestly say you have nothing to be ashamed or afraid of, everyone has an outlet so to speak a need of sorts and we shouldn't have to deny our wants and/or desires" he says to me looking at me right in the eyes as though he is looking for something

I bite my lip when what he has told me registered

"You don't think what I have been doing is unbecoming of a lady??" I nervously ask

Snorting softly "Hermione, I doubt there is a witch or wizard on this green earth that hasn't had similar thoughts or desires"

Letting the air that I had been holding in my lungs, I look at the time on my watch

"Shit!!" I mumbled

"I have to go I have one more stop to make before the shoes close and its already quarter to 5, I am really happy to have seen you today Theo and if I don't see this week I'll see you at school" I tell him giving him a hug

"It really was a pleasure seeing you too Hermione and I'll look forward to seeing back at school, in the meantime, take care and maybe ill see if I can find the writing you say you have posted" he says in my ear as he hugs me back

With a smirk on my face I whispered back in his ear

"what's in a name if a name is all you have"

I then let go and turned around to head towards the entrance that would take time muggle London, with a quick glance over my shoulder Theo is still standing there with a confused look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Theo was speechless at what Hermione had just told him. All through their conversation he felt like she was dropping small hints as to what she has been writing, and that last comment 'What's in a name if a name is all you have' was that a clue, a reference his mind racing with information and the need to delve deeper into what she had meant and that meant going to his apartment in muggle London.

For 3 hrs he google the quote and all he got was the name Shakespeare and a play called Romeo and Juliet.

He looked into more of the play and saw nothing that would make a connection to Hermione.

Then he had a thought is this Shakespeare person wrote this play he must have made written more if he is this popular.

And so his next search began he typed in the words 'Shakespeare plays' and images of many different play popped up on his screen and he scrolled down is didn't have to scroll far as what he was looking for was right there in front of him the play 'The Winter's Tale' published in 1623.

That name hit him like a freight train,

"It can't be" he whispered in shock or awww he didn't know

He took it one step further and clicked on the image which would tell him all about the play.

He went straight to the character list as what Hermione said to him became more clear.

He looked down the list of the characters in the play and there it was clear as day making the connection between a favorite online writer of his and a girl…..No a young woman he is friends with that bears the name of this Sicilia Queen.

"Hermione, fuck me The Winter's is Hermione" He says processing the shock of information he has just uncovered.

Banging his head on his table trying to gather any sense in him he shot straight up

"Salazar hairy balls, Draco!"

Hermione was treading a delicate line leaving Theo like that leaving him a large bread crumb so to speak.

But she was a witch on a mission and she had very little time left if she was to visit her favorite shop 'Agent Provocateur' it was her one stop lingerie shop for all her needs.

This one shop was also another one of her guilty pleasures that she could not only spend a fortune in but almost half a day in and not get bored.

But alas now only having less than an hour she had to get a move on.

25 minutes later and with the help of Jessica the stores manager she managed to find a couple exquisite sets and a beautiful and sexy corset crafted from French stretch leavers lace, it features inner corset construction to structure a perfectly curved waistline. Accented with scalloped-edge cutaway details, a bow between the cups and a smooth waistband, the lace body is a show piece that can be worn independently or under an evening dress and that's what she plans to do

Spending £1,380 there she felt proud of herself as there were a few other sets she was tempted to buy.

Even though her parents didn't make it through the war even with them obliviated they were caught in there hone when a wild bush fire ripped through the medium size town and took their lives as well as a few others but she made it that if something was to happen to them it would be made to look like they were in a witness protection program and everything would come back to her.

Although her parents were well known and popular dentists they both were only children and had an inheritance worth a few million pounds and everything came back to her she was now one of the most wealthy young adults in Britain with a combined inheritance of £25 million from her parents the money from selling the chain of dental surgeries £1.5 million and what they had left in their bank accounts adding another £500,000 with a total of £27 million with fees and funeral expenses already paid for.

It still hurt to think of her parents but everyday got a little better and her mother would be pleased that she is spending money on herself for a change.

Hermione got back to her apartment just after 5 on with all her shopping taking of the shrinking and lightweight charms she started putting everything away.

It was well after 8pm almost 9pm by the time she got everything away and cooked herself some dinner that she remembered she had to properly reply back to Hydrus.

"Well better late than never" she sighed

Turning on her laptop she started thinking about her next piece of writing.

Logging in on her laptop and opening up her profile page she saw she had a few more comments on mot just the Princess piece but the last 2 as well one in particular was Hydrus.

Her mouth went dry and her skin began to flush and overheat.

"What is this guy doing to me? "she exclaims

She opens the 1st comment he sent her and began to type

Comment: _Good evening The Winter's Tale or may I call you t.w.t?_

_I must say your writing and your imagination is stunning a friend of mine sent me a link to this post commenting that will stimulate my mind and all I can see as I close my eyes I picture this stunning woman kneeling before me offering her mind, body, soul and most of all her trust in me to give her all that she desires._

_You have truly awakened the Dominant in me to find her. _

_I look forward to reading more of what your exquisite mind comes up with next._

_Sincerely _

_Hydrus_

Reply: _Hello Hydrus I apologize one again for my late reply._

_As I briefly mentioned before calling me t.w.t is fine my penname can get quite tiresome writing it after awhile._

_Thank you very much for your kind words and I'm pleased to hear that they effect you so *blushes*._

_It is always a comfortable and pleasant feeling when you find someone with intellectual interests and can put images I to a person's head with just words._

_I look forward to reading more of your comments and no I haven't forgotten your request for private messages.? __ﾟﾘﾊ_

_I'm interested in chatting to you more _

_t.w.t_

There that should do it I said to myself mentally.

I went back to look at the other comments on my latest writing

_In Nights of Broken Glass_

_I cleanse my skin in flames of hell_

_From blood and shame and lepers smell_

_Flowers unnamed and forsaken by reason_

_Are growing like weeds in the garden of treason_

_As man is my victim it's he who I torture_

_Engaged in perversions with Judass daughter_

_I salvage my soul in the essence of violence_

_My gospel is wisdom but censured and silenced_

_We dance in nights of broken glass_

_Where stars collide and dreams collapse_

_We dance in nights of broken glass_

_The past we disowned will awaken again_

_Our conscience of bloodshed bears witness to shame_

_The world we pursue is forsaken by man_

_The earth is my kingdom it is where I dance_

_I salvage myself in perversions and wine_

_Consumed and depraved by the bondage of time_

_In lust I redeem all my yearnings and needs_

_Let's murder in nightmares of pleasures besieged_

_We dance in nights of broken glass_

_Where stars collide and dreams collapse_

_We dance in nights of broken glass._

Comments: _Once again you have bewitched me with your words and the visions you invoke. _

_What you write hits close to home not just myself but possibly for many others that have gone and are still going through the pain._

_That there is still hope at the end of the tunnel even through broken glass._

_Hydrus _

_Reply: Hello Hydrus, thank you once again for the comment it makes my heart saw to know that even ifs it's just you that my words reach and can understand. _

_I was having a bad couple of days before I wrote this to get the emotions out to carry on healing from what myself and many others have gone through._

_t.w.t_

** /Ordo-rosarius-equilibrio-in-high-heels-through-nights-of-broken-glass-lyrics**


End file.
